This Is Why We Cant Have Nice Things
by Dashing-xo
Summary: Trent Barreta is finding it hard to deal with the sexual offers in the locker room.


Trent was slowly staring to adjust to the perverted way of life that was the WWE universe. He'd had a lot of strange fan messages back at FCW that made it pretty clear they wanted him sexually. But the real harassment was from the locker room. The _male_ locker room. It took Trent long to get used to the idea of female fans but the thought of fellow co workers wanting him was over whelming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started off back in ECW, one of his first appearances in fact. He'd been on the way back to the locker room, Croft saying he'll go find them both water and leaving. When Trent had got back, Dustin or 'Goldust' as he is better known was already there placing things in his bag.

"Oh Hey man" Trent thought it'd be polite to acknowledge him, considering who he was and how his father had been so nice and helpful to both members of the Dudebusters at FCW.

"Hey Trent" it was in a rather creepy manner but he didn't think anything of it and proceeded to his and his partners small corner in the changing room. As he started to undo his tights he felt somebody – namely Dustin crowd him.

"Umm…" He started he wanted to say something, but he felt he needed to respect the older and more popular wrestler.

"You did good out there, my dad was telling me you where starting here and how good you and Caylen are" Dustin added casually placing a arm against the wall, trapping the younger man in his spot.

"Err…thanks…I – " at this moment Dustin brushed his hand against his hand against Trent's hip and leaned in closer,

"AH GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR WEIRD" that was immature. He knew. But he didn't like body contact, stuff like that freaked him out.

At this point Croft had walked back in, Goldust stepping back and acting casual. Caylen looked like he was about to shout at Trent but Dustin said a well done to Croft before quickly grabbing his things and leaving swiftly. After trying to explain what a huge creeper Goldust had just been Caylen hushed him and said he was probably being friendly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since being in the main roster things had changed. Trent had gotten used to hearing about his co workers having sex and even witnessing it a few times. Not that there wasn't any gay sex at FCW, there was. There was a certain slut by the name of Brett Dibiase, but of course he didn't get any grief about it, being from such a well respected family, plus most of the guys it could come from where screwing him.

Trent had this thought as he was sitting alone in the locker room, waiting for Caylen to come back with Curt. He looked over to the few superstars that where talking quietly, Cody Rhodes, Kofi Kingston and MVP. Just then Kofi and MVP said goodbye to Cody and left. Cody quickly turned around to Trent and he _knew _something weird was going to happen.

"Hey Trent, I didn't see you there" now that was a lie. But for the same reasons he'd talked to Goldust all those months ago he thought he should be nice to the second generation superstar

"Anyway, how you finding the main brand? I know my dad had all sorts of praises about you and Caylen" Cody said whilst making his way over to the scared 23 year old

"Erm good man, I cant wait until we get a shot at gold" that earned a chuckle from the dashing one, why? The dudebusters where seen as a joke onstage and offstage. Yeah it hurt both members, so what they like making jokes, doesn't mean they want to be one.

"You know I could help you out…" Cody like his brother had trapped him in and was touching him, "...For a price" Cody added with a smirk

Trent was far less horrified then he had been before, but was shocked. Cody was good looking; anyone with a pair of eyes could see that, he was a far cry from the usually older bigger superstars that perved over him. But what did Cody mean? He could help him and Croft be successful? Almost as if Cody had read his thoughts he said; " If you give me something, I'll give you something."

That was intimidating, Cody like himself was topless and close, really close. Cody leaned in and locked lips with the younger superstar. It was a short kiss, nothing to heavy either. Open mouthed with the occasional brush of the tongue. Trent was scared so he complied, then Cody backed away smirk even bigger than before with a look in his eyes that said "well?"

"Thanks bro but err, I think we can do it for ourselves" He swallowed hard, the older superstar was pretty and feminine looking but could still probably rape him is he pleased

"well you know where I am, if you need me." Cody grabbed his stuff and walked out the room, the manner he usually did to tease whatever males wanted to have sex with him.

Trent was sure of one thing, the Rhodes boys where a couple of creepers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trent was sat with Croft, Curt and Vance. He'd been friends with Caylen for a few years now and claimed they'd become such good friends because they look alike. Of course he was good friends with Curt too, until recently they where living together. He would have moved in with Caylen but apparently Caylen wouldn't be able to cope with Trent Barrata 24/7. And as for Vance, he was big and odd but he was okay.

Trent wasn't paying much attention to the conversation between the 3 superstars, until Alex Riley passed, well Alex Riley and The Miz. Both looking just as smug as they do on TV, Alex gave a very small nod to the foursome, probably embarrassed to associate himself with past FCW wrestlers.

"Can you believe that?" Curt said when the two left

"Yeah, he's probably going to win NXT or get a contract anyway and all because he's bending over for Mike 'The Miz'" Vance added

"Whaaat?" That got Trent's attention, he'd never heard his friends talk so openly about the other side of the business, besides the time he overheard Curt bragging about having sex with the million dollar baby; like that was a accomplishment.

"Yeah Adam was telling me, they've been screwing since Alex got here" Curt said

and then the conversation moved onto something else, but Trent's thoughts kept onto them thoughts, so many things going round in his head, So does that mean some of his other friends are prostituting themselves, like Nexus?

Guys where always looking at him in the dressing room, like back in ECW, he'd made sure to (as well as not being left alone with him) inform Dustin casually that he was only 22, that seemed to make him odd again though, as it did with the other guys. They liked he was young and innocent and that scared Trent. Cody wanted his virginity, he knew he was a virgin. Trent must just send out that virgin vibe.

But what about Curt, he'd just mentioned Adam. Curt and Zack where the same age as him when they started and Adam helped them out. No, no he could not think his friend and one of his heroes would do that. But they where tag team champions, the youngest in history in fact. But would Curt and Zack really let someone have sex with them to get it? He shuddered at the thought, he looked up to Adam, to Edge and Curt actually although he'd never admit that out loud.

He wanted so bad for him and Caylen to be successful, but would giving up his virginity to some random hussy be worth it?


End file.
